


Midnight Snack

by Selenium_Xenon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Heavy Petting, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Inspired by a prompt where Hugo is a baby Vamp and Varian is being as supportive as possible!, M/M, Not too Spicy, They Keep Their Clothes On, Vampire!Hugo, Vampires, it gets a little spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenium_Xenon/pseuds/Selenium_Xenon
Summary: Hugo never meant for it to be like this. But he can't help what he is.Varian is no help. He's been nothing but encouraging of the behaviors Hugo fears the most. Does he know what's best, or is he playing with fire?
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Midnight Snack

Hugo sat at the end of the couch, pressed heavily into the arm to put as much space between him and the other occupant of the overstuffed furniture as possible. He hugged his knees, face half buried behind his arms as he stared listlessly through the TV. Varian had put on one of his favorite movies -a sappy, guilty pleasure he’d never admit to liking to anyone but him- but it brought him no comfort. Right now it was a haze; some distant background noise compared to the thoughts that echoed in his head and the rushing sound of blood in his ears.

Varian sat quietly at the other end, his criss-crossed legs draped in a blanket. Hugo could sense the occasional worried gaze cast on him, but after his meltdown an hour or so prior, the younger man had made good on his promise of giving the blonde some space. Time to think and to calm down.

Hugo closed his eyes and sucked in a few shaky, measured breaths out of habit, willing himself to be calm. _Fuck._ He could smell Varian from here. The crisp scent of his shampoo and the detergent lingering on his clothing mingled with the subtle musk of skin and sweat, something always present and so uniquely Varian. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, cautiously glancing over.

Almost as if he could sense these things, Varian looked away from the movie. His slack expression pulled up into a soft, supportive smile. Under normal circumstances it would have made Hugo blush. Varian had every reason to look at him with pity, perhaps even with trepidation. The tall, spindly blonde looked a sickly mess, with tousled hair and a dark under his eyes that rivaled the freckles spattered across his nose and cheeks, his skin far too pale to be natural. Instead those beautiful crystalline blues radiated love and sentiment he could never hope to live up to. _Heh. Live. That’s funny._

His smile. Those eyes. His patience and kindness. Hugo knew that the rest of the night could pass and Varian would put no pressure on him. He’d just sit there and love him from afar. _He shouldn’t have to._ He flinched minutely with quiet panic at the thought and averted his eyes. Was that really all it took? Five seconds of eye contact and his willpower had already started to crumble.

At the edge of his vision Varian lingered a moment, then turned his face forward. There was no noise of protest, no guilt-inducing body language. The young man went still, with the exception of his hands. He was absentmindedly wringing them together, likely in concern. Hugo chewed at the inside of his bottom lip, considering. He felt so weak and stupid, but he couldn’t keep this up. “I-” He paused at the way his voice croaked and swallowed hard. He had Varian’s attention again. “I’m sorry I pushed you away, V. I… I’m better now.” Hugo looked back up, trying to exude as much confidence in his words as he could with a small nod.

There was a quiet and comfortable pause that passed between them before they wordlessly shuffled toward each other, meeting in the middle. Varian embraced him carefully, and when Hugo didn’t flinch away he began to pepper the blonde with kisses to his forehead and cheeks. Varian’s lips and fingers were unbearably warm against his cool skin. He relished in the heat and the touch, pressing even closer. He almost caught himself whining in protest when the kisses stopped coming. “I’ll always be here for you Hugo. I mean that. I’m not afraid.”

Hugo glanced up momentarily, green eyes glassy with emotion before he pressed his forehead into the crook of Varian’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. He replied, his voice muffled. “But I am. I’m just so scared I’m going to hurt you... or worse.”

“Perhaps.” Hugo felt Varian’s heartbeat quicken. The rushing sound grew louder in his ears, but before he could get lost in it warm hands pulled him up gently by the shoulders. Varian's eyes were serious, but his words were still gentle. “If you keep holding back like this, perhaps you will.”

Soft lips were on his before he could question or protest. Hugo was hesitant at first, but Varian was persistent, and it wasn’t long before he was swayed into returning the increasingly needy kisses with a passion all his own. Whatever worries had plagued him were rapidly falling by the wayside. Varian was a fire, and Hugo was melting into him, malleable to his will.

Varian draped his arms around the back of Hugo’s neck, scooting forward awkwardly. Knowing what he was up to, the blonde hooked his hands under his partner’s thighs and pulled him closer, smiling as he felt legs wrap around his waist. Hugo tilted forward, laying his lover back against the couch. He took advantage of the position and rolled his hips, grinding into Varian. He was rewarded with a moan and legs tightening around him, trapping him close. It was enough to drive Hugo mad.

This continued, the two kissing and writhing against each other as Varian’s heart rate spiked and his breathing grew heavier. Hugo’s head was swimming with lust and he was dizzy with hunger. He didn’t realize that he had begun trailing his kisses down the line of Varian’s jaw and onto his neck until it was too late. His breath caught in his chest and he froze, cold lips ghosting the warm flesh, pulsing with the flow of blood. _No. I can’t. I can’t._

“Please.”

Hugo’s eyes widened but he didn’t -couldn’t move. He felt a light scraping against his back as fingers clawed at the fabric of his shirt. “I want you to do it.” Varian’s throaty whisper reached his ears, sending a shiver down his spine. “You can’t keep living off the blood of livestock. It’s barely sustaining you. So please...”

Hugo stayed frozen in place, his lips trembling against Varian’s neck. The rushing of blood and the pounding of the strong heart beneath him had risen to a dull roar, so loud now he almost didn’t hear what Varian said next.

“I trust you.”

It was like a switch flipped in his head. Hugo curled his upper lip, baring predatory fangs. He dragged the sharp edges over the soft skin of Varian’s neck before sinking them through and into the underlying vein. Distantly he heard the young man gasp, felt him press his chest into his as he arched his back. He couldn’t be sure if it was from pain or pleasure, and for a brief and frightening moment they were one in the same. He threaded long, pale fingers through jet black hair and pulled his fangs free just enough to let blood flow. Varian -the very essence of him- flooded into his mouth, hot and sweet and intoxicating. It was all he ever wanted. All that mattered. Having Varian, having all of him. Hugo let the experience envelope him.

It wasn’t a struggle that brought Hugo back around from his bliss. No frantic digging of nails at his back or sudden panicked thrashing of his prey beneath him had reawakened him to his senses. It was stillness that made his heart leap into his throat. No longer were there nails scraping measured, trembling trails down his shoulder blades, no legs curled tightly around his hips, trapping him and refusing to let him stray. Varian had fallen limp. He’d stopped responding.

Icy fear clawed into his chest and jolted him into the reality of the situation. In a panic Hugo pulled away. It was a sloppy mistake. Blood continued to pulse from the puncture wounds on Varian’s neck. “Shit!” He yelped. In a fluid motion Hugo pulled the young man upright into his lap, his other hand clamping down on the bite to staunch the flow. Varian’s head lolled lifelessly forward against his shoulder. _Oh shit. Oh fuck. Please no._ He needed to close the wound. His eyes frantically searched the empty air, mouth agape as unconsumed blood flowed down his chin as he pried his mind for the answer. Searching for the instructions he knew Donella had tried to impart to him despite his rage and his unwillingness to listen. He was on the verge of another breakdown when it came back to him. _Oh. Of course!_ Hugo bit his own tongue hard enough to draw blood. Before it had the chance to heal he clamped his mouth back down over the bite wound, dragging his tongue along the puncture marks. He pulled away to observe his work, breathing a shaky sigh of relief as the wound began to clot and begin the healing process..

“H-Hey, hairstripe?”

Hugo separated himself from Varian enough to cup both sides of his face with his hands, oblivious to the blood he was smearing across one cheek. “Please. Please be ok.” Green eyes scanned Varian’s paled face for any sign of life, growing glassy and fearful with every passing second of stillness. “Wake up, V. Please! Wake! Up!” Hugo paused, shoulders shaking in a quiet sob. He grit his teeth and growled, refusing to let his panic fully consume him. It took every ounce of self control he had not to shake the lifeless man caught in his trembling grasp as he called out to him once more, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. “...VARIAN!”

Varian flinched at the noise and shuddered, blinking rapidly as he came around to consciousness. “Wha-? Hugo?” Blue eyes struggled to focus on the face in front of him. Hugo watched him slowly come back to his faculties only to see his eyes track down to his mouth. “Hugh- Is that?” The young man’s eyelids fluttered, fighting something. “Izzat… My... bluh-?” _God dammit._ Any relief that had settled down on the blonde was quickly overtaken by frustration. Varian’s eyes rolled back and he again went limp in his arms. He growled and reluctantly placed Varian down onto the couch. “You know he has a thing about blood. Idiot!” Hugo berated himself as he ran off towards the kitchen. He returned with a washcloth in one hand and his phone in the other, his face clean of the evidence of his feeding.

Varian had already begun to stir when Hugo dropped down to his knees next to the couch. “Slow down there freckles. Just lie still. I need to clean some of this blood off you.” Hugo set to work wiping down Varian’s cheek and neck with one hand while he frantically flicked and swiped at his phone screen with the other, eyes darting and lips moving as he read through several tabs of information.

Varian hummed in drowsy contentment. “Why aren’t you licking it off me?”

Hugo’s eyes snapped over to Varian, who was fully awake now and attempting something akin to a sultry look through his weakness. His response in turn was uncharacteristically icy, “Because you lost consciousness. I blacked out. I lost control! I-I could have-” Hugo caught himself before his voice went completely shrill, his fear of the worst-case scenario flooding back. He set his mouth into a thin line before he continued, his voice wavering as he struggled to maintain his composure. “I either drank too much, or too fast, and either of those things could put you into shock and kill you.” He shook his head suddenly. “I shouldn’t even be questioning this. I’m going to ask Rapunzel for a ride to the hospital so we can get you checked out.”

At this Varian’s eyes widened and he pushed himself upright. “Don’t be stupid Hugo I’m fi-.” Hugo reached out to steady Varian’s wavering, but his hand was pushed away. “I said ‘mfine.. I just sat up too fast. I’ve donated blood before, I just need to squeeze my leg muscles to help the blood flow.” Hugo frowned, unconvinced, but waited as his boyfriend took a few slow, deep breaths before he finally lifted his head, the wooziness gone from his eyes. “See? Fine.”

“Var…” Hugo warned.

“Hugo please don’t bother her with this! Just... let me rest and eat some food first. If I’m still light-headed after that you can call Rapunzel.”

Hugo pressed his lips together, searching Varian’s pleading face as he considered it. He reached out again, this time to run a thumb across a freckled cheek. Still warm; still an olive-toned contrast to his own skin but just a touch more sallow. Perhaps a little too condescendingly, he probed once more, “Are you always this pale after a blood donation, shortcake?”

Varian snatched Hugo’s hand in his own, pulling it away from his face but not letting go. “Ok first of all, no -but that doesn’t mean I’m dying! Secondly, you know I hate that nickname!”

Hugo took note of the flush that spread across Varian’s face as he huffed in annoyance, doing nothing to stifle the grin that formed on his own. He received a scowl in response. Hugo twisted his hand within the other’s grip to get a better hold on it, squeezing gently. “Well your hands aren’t clammy, and you’ve got enough energy to fuel that spicy attitude of yours. I suppose you can have it your way, once again.”

“Pfft.” Varian chuckled, his hard look melting away. “I get my way because I’m usually right.”

“You get your way because I’m a sucker for those baby blues, babe.” Hugo pressed his lips to the back of Varian’s hand, locking eyes with him.

Varian smiled warmly at Hugo, searching his face briefly. “I’m glad we did this,” he murmured softly, “You’re back to your old self.”

They stared into each other's eyes for a few silent moments before Hugo noticed Varian leaning fractionally closer, his eyes shifting back to a familiar longing gaze. It was the same look that had preceded their initial makeout session and Hugo’s subsequent meltdown when he nearly lost control of himself. He flinched at the thought. All that and for what? He still fed off Varian, blacked out, and worst of all he let it go that far because he lacked any capacity for self-restraint. He stood up abruptly, tucking the bloodied wash rag behind his back. “I’m going to make you something to eat.” He tried to mask the sudden wave of self-hatred washing over him behind a weak smile. “Sit tight hummingbird.”

Hugo pretended he didn’t see Varian’s slack-jawed face as he hurried off to the kitchen, swallowing down the pang of guilt that rose up at the younger man’s look of confusion and hurt. Varian was right; he felt great. In fact he felt more like himself than he had in weeks. He just wasn’t sure it was worth it.


End file.
